


The Masquerade Ball

by Bluefxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Ereri Week, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Smut, but i guess there is actually a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefxy/pseuds/Bluefxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji throws a masquerade ball in honor of her birthday. Levi meets a man and one thing leads to another~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I really pulled it too close today omg. Due to a dying laptop and it actually being the next day, this is now 2 chapters!  
> PLEASE ENJOY!
> 
> Edit: So I edited this chapter finally (only took you 500 years Anna, good job!). I'm also turning this into just some wip-ish one shot. I actually have 2 attempts of a part two but they never got anywhere and just led to a rut always soooo with that said... This is just 1 chapter and probably will stay like that forever!
> 
> I'm sorry for my poor attempt at smut.
> 
> And thank you so so much to Lea (cottontale) for looking over this for me ^.^

~  
You are cordially invited to Hanji Zoe’s birthday party!

Masquerade Ball

September 4th  
10:00pm - 5:00am

Please come wearing a masquerade mask and formal wear. You will reveal your identities at the strike of midnight!  
~

Music was blaring out of the mansion before Levi, the bass seemed to shake the ground underneath him. Invitation in hand, Levi walked to the large door and was greeted by two doormen. Why was he even here? The two large men scoffed at Levi and it took most of Levi’s dwindling self restraint keep himself from sending a fist into each of their faces. A glare seemed to work just fine though, it got him into the mansion.

The lights were dimmed far too low that Levi actually had to squint if he wanted to see something. Just why did anyone actually have to wear a mask, not like you could see anyone’s face--

“Levi! You came!” Hanji came running towards him, blue margarita in hand and quite clearly struggling to keep it from spilling all over the floor- and now all over Levi. He wasn’t one for hugs.

“Oi, glasses, you’re fucking kidding me. You’re drunk already?”

“Oh it’s my birthday, I’m allowed to be drunk all night long-” Erwin stepped into view and simply nodded his head before Hanji was being dragged away 

Again the thought of why the hell was he here drifted into his mind- shitty Hanji. Levi didn’t want to be here. No, definitely not. He’d rather be home cleaning up his place because he sure as fuck wouldn’t have time to do that because Erwin obviously liked to swamp him in work. It was more of he needed to be here.

Hanji never had a ‘civil’ party in her life. Drink glasses littered the whole ground and it had been a miracle that he actually heard Hanji talk because shit, who even played music this loud? No one really came out of one of these parties with sober minds and that was exactly why Levi needed to be here.

Hanji called it ‘protecting’. Levi called it looking after the brat so he wasn’t the brunt of the jokes that ran around the meeting table every morning. Hanji just laughed and sent him a look that had said ‘you literally defined the word ‘protecting’’.

The small deal Levi proposed to Hanji was simple and to the point: He would go to the party, even have a drink and participate in a harmless game or two- that was up to Levi’s discretion needless to say (no, he wouldn’t be doing a round of shots that involved vodka in places that no form of alcohol should be in), and that brat, Eren, wouldn’t get word of this party. End of story.

Hanji still made sure to mention his was protecting Eren at least 5 more times before she finally left him alone. He didn’t choose to fall in love with Eren, no. It was more like he saw him for the first time and his mind had already made the decision to like him. Levi didn’t have any objections though, really.

Thoughts elsewhere, the raven managed to bump into someone. Well wasn’t this the icing on the cake, people really needed to watch where they were going- well this technically was more of his fault. He was engrossed in his thoughts after all.

Okay. Who was the lucky person who was so close to getting a fist in- oh. Oh. Two warm hands righted Levi from the harmless collision and a green mask looked down at him. Though shielded with a mask, he could see that the eyes of this mystery guy we practically the ocean itself. Levi had been staring too long. Or, he thought too long but was more like a few milliseconds that seemed to drag on for hours. They were eyes. You don’t just stare at eyes for hours. 

For a second Levi’s mind drifted to a certain brunet brat but he quickly composed his innerself. Fuck Hanji if she didn’t keep her promise.

“Hello everyone! Thanks for coming to my-” hiccup, “birthday party! Just a reminder that you are to keep your identities a secret until midnight, when your-” another hiccup, “masks come off! The music will be playing loud until then to help hide your voices. Now for the first event! It’s like spin the bottle only with spotlights and y’all have to make it hot and-” Hanji was clearly drunk now, hiccuping every few seconds and all, “steamy. None of that modesty close mouthed crappy middle school stuff kay?” A few whistles were made as the spotlight started to dance around the room.

Really Hanji? Really?

Oh yes, really because Hanji spotted Levi in the crowd and had that stupid devilish smirk plastered on her face.

Lo and behold, the light landed right on Levi. Surprise surprise. All eyes gathered to stare at him. Bringing his black masked eyes up to the only person close to him, he sighed softly. He really wasn’t one for pda but with Hanji, you couldn’t do much about that.

Levi reached his hand to the taller guy’s tie and pulled him roughly down. No point in wasting time and it’s not like they didn’t already make a scene. A small inaudible gasp left the green masked man’s lips as he was pulled down. At least he didn’t have to worry about Hanji’s ‘no middle school crap’ rule.

Their lips met in an open mouth kiss, Levi’s tongue already delving into the mouth on his. This guy certainly wasn’t Eren but, that didn’t mean he couldn’t imagine it was him for a minute or two.

Levi thought of everything he’d do if this was Eren: His tongue tangling with Eren’s, sucking on it softly before grazing his teeth, tugging on his bottom lip before interlacing their lips once more, not even caring about the lewd sounds their lips would be making. He’d bring his hands to Eren’s head, angling it just right. Messing up his hair until it looked like he had had sex the night before.

But Levi wasn’t just imagining it anymore, he let his thoughts escape into his movements and everything he was thinking about, he was actually doing. He wondered if he should slow down as it seemed the other guy couldn’t keep up with the intensity but a low moan from the mystery guy washed any doubt from Levi’s mind.

Eventually Levi pulled away from the kiss, his lip getting gently tugged in the process. He almost went back to kissing because that green masked man near growled as he leaned in again. He needed to stop before his mind got more clouded than it should be. Levi just looked at him through his eyelashes and smirked as he gave a little laugh.

“You guys could’ve kept going!” Hanji said into the mic.

Levi turned towards the stage, an arm still hanging around his neck, and simply gave Hanji the finger.

“Oh come on L-” It’s not like she got less drunk over the last few minutes, these hiccups weren’t going away anytime soon, “Levi! Okay okay, shall we do another round?!”

Cheers and whistles sounded and soon enough the lights were circling the room. Levi really wasn’t in the mood for watching strangers make out so it was a relief when the arm around his neck pulled him slightly, bringing his attention elsewhere. Warm breath ghosted over his ear as the man talked.

“Did you want to get out of here?” Well that was straight forward.

“Eager much, are we?”

Soft fingertips ghosted down Levi’s side until they were making small circles right inside his hipbone.

“I don’t think I’m the only one, hm?”

Shit. This wasn’t good. But the more those fingers rubbed on him, the more all of his blood seemed to rush down. Levi let out a shaky breath that definitely could’ve been interpreted as a whimper. 

“Come on,” He took Levi’s hand and lead them both quickly out the door and into the hallway. Walking in the maze like hallway, Levi stopped suddenly, bringing the other man to a halt and nearly yanking his shoulder out of his socket. Levi certainly wasn’t going to give up his control. So before anything else could happen, he pulled the other man back close to himself and then pressed him up into the wall.

With lips brushing, Levi asked in a whisper, “You felt something didn’t you?”

“Y-ya, I did.”

Levi simply nodded his head, “Good.” and before anymore words were said, he sealed both of their mouths with another kiss; this one softer but with the same amount of urgency. The other man raked his hands through Levi’s hair as Levi sucked on his lip, gently tugging at it. 

They both groaned in response and soon hands trailed down Levi’s back, slowly lowering them down to squeeze his butt. Levi really couldn’t help but gasp into the lusty kiss with hands massaging his ass. Both of them looked at each other through hooded, glazed eyes; their heartbeats beating in time with each other’s. The mystery man leaned in to kiss the raven again but Levi pulled back slightly, a smirk gracing his reddening lips. He couldn’t help but tease this guy a little. The other man, growing impatient, used his grip on Levi’s ass to shove their hips together and then rolled his own roughly. Levi’s head lolled back with a breathless moan and soon his neck was being forcefully sucked on. Maybe teasing wasn’t the thing to do in this moment.

But Levi didn’t have plans to simply make out in the middle of a deserted hallway. His mind was already far too gone from being rational and frankly simple kissing wasn’t on the agenda for the night. He needed something far more intoxicating than that, needed something that’d bring his mind from constantly traveling to Eren, to the fact that Hanji probably caved and that brat was probably standing in that ballroom kissing a stranger under the spotlight. And this man, was just what he needed.

He brought his hands to the buttons of the suit in front of him and began undoing them quickly. Once the task was finished he started working on the shirt: Untucking it and then unbuttoning it and then immediatly latching his lips to whatever skin he could get to. Though, there wasn’t much sucking considering they both kept grinding against each other causing them both to keep moaning loudly. Fuck anyone who could hear them.

Placing one kiss after the other, slowly reaching a blushed ear, Levi whispered huskily “You see what you’ve done to me? We should fix that shouldn’t we?” accentuating each question with a forceful thrust of his hips.

A whimper was the only response he got. That, and quick fingers beginning to undo his jacket and shirt. Both shrugged off their jackets but kept the shirts on. Turned out the guy with the green mask had terribly sensitive nipples because the moment Levi started sucking on one of them, he could feel a shiver run down the man’s body as a head ducked down to moan into his own shoulder. 

Levi sucked harder, flicking his nipple with his tongue before moving to the other side to give the same agonizingly good treatment. A warm hand slid down Levi’s abs, like they were trying to memorize every rise and fall. That hand didn’t stop though, it teased the rim of Levi’s pants before grabbed his clothed, painfully, hard cock. His sucking stopped and was quickly replaced by ragged breathing.

Levi brought his eyes up to meet the eyes already looking at him. “Gosh I want to fuck you-”

“Then do it.”

“We’ve got no lube here though.” That fact was quite obvious no matter who was bottoming but it just felt like the right thing to say. A small and harmless act of care.

“Give me a second.” And before Levi could protest, the man started running towards the bathroom. God what was Levi doing? He wasn’t one for a one night stand but with the thoughts of Eren circling inside him, he was feeling… who even knew? He didn’t have much time to think of it before the guy came running back towards him with something in hand.

“Complementary lotions and oils are usually in bathrooms.” He said showing him the oil he had found.

And just as quickly as he left, he was back in front of Levi, kneeling down to put one nipple in his mouth. “F-fuck that’s amazing.” When he slightly grazed his teeth on it, he had Levi a shaking mess. Fumbling with the zipper, Levi helped the man out and brought his underwear down with his pants. He was practically making a show out of it with the way he was slowly swaying his hips. With Levi’s pants now discarded to who knows where, he knelt down himself and started working on getting the man naked as well.

The man didn’t even get a full second with his underwear off before Levi was grabbing his very hard erection in his hand. Slowly pumping his cock, he heard a soft thud against the wall. Smirk on his face, Levi was blessed with a terrible lewd picture of the man: head leaned back against the wall, moaning, and hands grasping at the wall. The thought that literally anytime someone could walk through these very halls and find them made them both even more aroused. 

The heavy panting sounding in the air was abruptly stopped with a whimper when Levi lightly licked the head of the cock before putting it into his mouth completely. Swirling his tongue around the tip awarded him a hand pulling at his hair and the most beautiful sound of uncontrollable moans.

“Can I please fuck your mouth?” That certainly wasn’t something Levi expected to hear. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to deny that it made his own cock twitch.

Levi brought all of him into his mouth before sucking hard on the way up resulting in the man whimpering. It was one way of answering him. However Levi had plans of his own, “How about I just fuck you instead?” Head still bobbing on his cock, Levi looked up from under his long lashes.

Their eyes locked and that was all it took before Levi gave one last suck to his erection before removing his lips with a pop. He stood albeit a little shaky and looked to identify where the oil that was rolled off to. Once found, he reached for it- a warm hand wrapped around his painfully hard cock and bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Levi couldn’t help but lean his head into the man’s shoulder; sharp, uneven breaths tickling the skin in front of him.

“I can’t wait till you’re inside me. Can’t wait for you to fill me up so full, fuck, I need you.” With each word, the hand on his cock pumped him stronger, faster, shit it felt so damn good. Too soon the hand left him and Levi let an embarrassing breathless moan escape his mouth.

Cheeks tinted pink, Levi looked up to see the man leaning towards the wall on one hand, his ass on complete display. Soon an oiled finger traced the outline of his entrance and pushed one in. Moving his finger slowly but precisely, he managed to fit in another in and started thrusting and scissoring them in and out of his entrance. 

“Enjoying the show?” The green masked man tilted his head back to look back with a smirk on his face.

Levi could only moan at the sight he was being given and grabbed his own cock and slowly started to pump, spreading the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip.

A third finger went in and he started rutting back into his hand, finger fucking himself. The sight was so erotic. Way too lewd; Levi wouldn’t want it any other way.

“How many fingers do you think you are?” He asked, adding in a fourth finger. Fuck, coming from just the sight didn’t seem too impossible now.

The man finally removed his fingers and placed his hand on the wall for support. 

“Please, f-fuck me until I can’t remember my own name anymore.”

The air around them both was practically filled with lust. All eyes completely glazed over with it and any movements made were guided by it.

Levi hastily grabbed the oil and slathered it onto his cock before lining it up to the man’s entrance.

Levi leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Ready?”

“God yes.”

He slowly pressed himself in until he was balls deep.

“A-ah, you’re so tight and hot.” The feeling was fucking incredible, it took whatever was left of Levi’s willpower not to start pounding into the man right away.

Just as Levi was beginning to even out his ragged breath, hips grinded down onto his roughly and Levi snapped.

There was nothing elegant at all about the way they were fucking. Levi kept thrusting, hard and fast, leaving the man whimpering and shaking. Levi angled slightly and-

“Shit! Right there!” 

He kept pounding into that spot over and over again, hitting it with every thrust. Knowing neither would be lasting much longer, Levi brought one hand from the tight grip he had on the man’s hips to wrap around the leaking cock, pumping it in time with each thrust. Labored breathing came from both and thrusts were becoming more and more erratic.

“I’m g-gonna- I’m com-” The man didn’t have time to finish talking before he came all over Levi’s hand and wall. With his inner walls squeezing Levi’s cock, he was coming soon after with a silent yell.

Levi gently pulled out and the cum dripping down the thighs in front of him made his cock twitch. This guy wasn’t even trying to be hot as hell anymore and he still had this reaction from him. Levi flipped him around to press their bruised lips in a passionate kiss.

The clock sounded loudly throughout the hallway announcing it was midnight.

“Some fucking fairy tail.” Levi mumbled against soft, wet lips.

A small laugh drifted across Levi’s lips as they parted, not giving themselves more than a few centimeters of space in between.

“On 3?”

“Hm?”

“Reveal our identities. On 3?” 

“Ya.”

“1..”

“..2..”

“3.”

Both reached for each other’s masks and slowly took them off relieving their identities to one another.

“Holy shit..”

It was Eren.


End file.
